One Punch For All
by F.B.100
Summary: Watch Izuku as he interacts with the world of One Punch Man, and hangs out with Saitama, all the while becomeing stronger, who knows? he may just become the challenge Saitama is longing for! Izuku x Tatsumaki! the OC is Tatsumaki, OP!Izuku Slight OOC For Izuku, Yay for more confident Izuku!
1. Chapter 1

Izuku had just been walking to the dorms after talking with All Might and had gotten a notebook of his predecessors quirks, when suddenly he tripped and he was prepared to hit the ground but watched as he fell into a red hued hole in the ground, and as his body went fully into the hole everything turned black, and Izuku was met with unconsciousness.

Slowly Izuku awoke, and after blinking his eyes to get the blur out of them, and began to look around, he felt like Ochako was using his quirk on him as he felt the sense of weightlessness and looking around saw that the only feature the place he was had only the look of a black inky void, suddenly a voice rang out across the void.

"**BRAIN CHEMISTRY INSTILLED, ENEMY DEATH "NULL" BEGINNING TRANSPORTATION OF SUBJECT'S, DESTINATION: ONE PUNCH MAN-SAITAMA, "HAVE A NICE TRIP".**

Suddenly another hole opened up and sucked Izuku and he soon noticed he was...over a table? Falling he quickly got up and were met with a odd sight to the right of him was a cyborg looking guy and on his left was a guy with a bald head and such a casual and bored look he could have beat Aizawa-sensei any day of the week with who can look the most bored, soon seeming to snap out of his shock the cyborg stood up.

"Identify yourself. now." as he said this he arm opened up to reveal a canon that was slowly charging and becoming molten orange colored, admittedly Izuku couldn't bring himself to be scared of it, Kacchan had bullied him for years and he had already gotten over his fear of him, and to be honest the cyborg looked a little _too_ similar to him, so much so Izuku's reaction was slightly dulled.

"My name's Izuku Midoriya, and before you ask, no I do not know why I am here because I did not intend to come here nor was it by my own violation." seeming to accept it as an answer and then put away his cannon began his own introduction.

"Very well my name is Genos and behind you is my sensei Saitama!" Looking behind himself, Izuku saw the man from earlier still looking bored like it was perfectly fine a kid randomly appeared out of a portal on his table and looked to be reading a manga when he spoke.

"Oui Genos when-, huh? When did this kid get here?" he suddenly spoke up like he just now realised that Izuku was on his table.

"Oui kid this is my house what are you doing here? Genos why did you let a random kid in?" snapping up like he was in the military Genos began to explain what happened even though it had happened right in front of the man Saitama Izuku reminded himself, seeming to somewhat understand but Izuku couldn't tell since the guy Saitama seemed to have the best poker face in the world and didn't betray a single shred of emotion during Genos's explanation, and said with a straight face.

"Genos? Is he from another world?" then there seemed to be a slight bit of emotion appearing on his face.

"I'm not going to be charged with kidnapping am I? Saitama said with what sounded like worry, just not for the kid, then he seemed to snap out of it and spoke to Izuku.

"So if you are from another world why are you here?" Saitama said completely brushing off that he had never gotten an answer to if Izuku actually was from another world even if it was true Izuku privately thought to himself.

"I fell into a portal and was stuck in a void then a voice appeared and said something about brain chemistry and a destination called one punch man Saitama, soo...guess i'm supposed to be here since that's your name-Saitama, but I don't understand why it said one punch man." After he finished speaking Saitama looked down in what Izuku could only assume contemplation and then he noticed Genos light up.

"Master Saitama is the strongest being so far that I have encountered and end's every fight he's in with one punch… and since Master Saitama is a man it would make since he would be called one punch man...Master I believe that when we get to the test and pass it would be a good idea to have your name chosen to that when you enter your hero name" Genos stated as though it was fact and didn't sound redicicules to call the bored man beside him the strongest man in this world…'on second thought maybe not…' Izuku thought to himself about how strong his own sensei was and had such a spindly form...maybe he could give the benefit of the doubt and accept it, he has experienced weirder things, even if this got dangerously close to the top of that list.

"Wait what about a test and hero name?" Izuku suddenly realised soon beginning to hope being a hero was a profession.

"Hmm oh well here is the basics of this world I guess since it couldn't be much different from yours right?" Soon Saitama though not wanting to, had come to the conclusion maybe this was the answer to his wish, he knew it was wishful dreaming but he couldn't stop the thought 'could he be the challenge I've wanted over the years?' When Saitama thought about it he tried to dismiss the thought but it kept coming back and decided to give in to the small spark of hope that had lit up in his chest.

After a brief but also drawn out summary of everything because Izuku couldn't stop himself from asking several questions, Soon after Genos stood up and addressed Saitama.

"Master it's time for the hero assessment test." Genos spoke robotically as he got up and soon Saitama got up and in a burst of a light breeze to Izuku, Saitama was dressed in get up that was resemblant to Sato's hero costume but a cape that looked more like a bed sheet and red gloves and boots of a similar color.

"Hey do you guy's mind if I join?" Izuku quickly interrupted hoping to see what this 'hero test' was and see if he could go back to his chosen profession, he saw Saitama just shrug and mumble a rough approximation of a 'sure' and Genos, now that Izuku thought about it Genos was somewhat like a combo of Kacchan and Iida, Izuku had to fight hard not to snort at that thought, Genos soon started a speech not unlike Iida and as soon as he finished Izuku recapped in his head, yes even at his age he can take it, but he has to keep up with them, nodding his understanding he got up and followed them out of the apartment to a rough looking place were he saw Genos blast off and Saitama following slightly behind to know were he was going, snapping out of it Izuku soon followed bouncing between the building's and soon catching up with them and followed to were this testing sight was, Izuku couldn't place it but he knew for some reason he could trust them.

~as this happened~

Tatsumaki was irritated, she felt something on a massive level mess with this world it was brief but she knew it was far more powerful than her, which irritated her anyway, but she also couldn't pin-point where it had came from either, but after it left, she couldn't help but get the feeling of something was changing and she was going to get dragged into it.

~Back to the awkward three!~

Soon they made it to what Izuku could only assume to be the test site, it was a giant dome building that looked ridiculous compared to everything around it and as they got inside it looked even more ridiculous as he saw only so high curtain's hiding the different areas for both boys and girls and the ceiling was extremely high, he would understand if this was the TDL were the landscape could change but this obviously could not change so why such the high ceiling?

Dismissing his rambling Izuku and Genos with Saitama went up to the receptionist and entered the test, soon they went to a changing room, were Izuku fest very uncomfortable and thanked that he had a shirt and shorts already so he didn't need to change, seriously what was with all the shirtless guys with speedos on? Even Saitama did it! But he couldn't complain about it really he saw the muscle he had and could start seeing how, he looked strong just not as bulky as All Might, and seemed like just a slimmer version...and bald with a bored look but beside that he looked strong but hid it under baggy clothing, much like Izuku himself.

Soon they were taken to the testing site but were split into groups where Genos got split up but Izuku and Saitama ended up in the same group they were then lead to their first test.

Saitama wasn't expecting much and casually ignored the jeer's of the guys around him and watched Izuku but snapped his head up when he heard one of the testing people call out Izuku and say he could not wear a shirt per rules of incase of cheating, he watched as the lanky looking kid, and was ever so slightly surprised, Saitama could tell the other guys their were to when Izuku removed his shirt, the first thing Saitama noticed was the large burn scar on the kid's left shoulder, but quickly noticed the assortment of other scars littered around his body he also noticed what looked like a burn of a handprint on his right side, and multiple scars looked like if you made a firecracker me an actual explosive and not just a tiny pop though he noticed that strangely, that around the explosive mark it didn't look at all burned and exactly at the kids biceps were what looked like arm braces and saw as the kid talked about how he needed the arm brace and the test people took it and closely expected it but what caught Saitama's attention was the horrible and almost unsightly scar's on both of his biceps that looked like someone tried to rip his arm's off but where only partially successful and soon noticed that the kid was ripped with a muscle structure much like Saitama himself, Saitama couldn't stop himself from getting just a bit excited to see what the kid could do in the test, because if he knew one thing, is that you don't get those scar's with a workout everyday life, you get those from fighting, but really Saitama could focus on next is that the kid was stupidly like himself, had a fit body with a face that did not match up with it and watched as the kid looked around nervously as the other guys around him gawked at him, he would neny it but he was interested in what he would see.

Soon the first test began after that little interruption Saitama walked up and soon began a blur of motion leaving indents while leaving the other contestant's quaking, but Saitama didn't care about them, he watched as the kid, only looked mildly interested in Saitama's physical feat, and then proceeded to do what Saitama didn't expect, he _shattered_ it both literally and figuratively, the kid suddenly was covered in green lighting and instantly broke the floor before he even moved, even twitched as Saitama noticed and then moved so fast there was a copy of him, when the time ended there was no solid feet imprints, there wasn't even a floor left to leave a imprint anyway, Saitama suddenly realised this might not be as boring as he thought it would.

They than moved on to the next test, it was a 1500 meter run and Saitama he was going to put a bit more effort into it, as they ran he looked to his right and noticed Izuku was there and soon massed him, putting a bit more power he just barely caught up before he realised they both passed the end at the same time.

The third test: weight lifting, sadly there was a winner as both he and Izuku both reached max, in both hands, but when Saitama thought it was a tie Izuku took off his shoe then proceeded to lift another of the same weight with his foot, sadly Saitama did not have this dexterity and could not grip the bar with his toe's.

They quickly moved on to the fourth test, putt shot: again on this no clear winner, both of theirs went through the other side, Fifth test was the same result, Saitama went straight up into the vertical jump and got his head lodge into the ceiling, when he got himself out he watched as Izuku jumped up to the ceiling as well, but flipped mid jump landed on his feet on the ceiling then jumped off the ceiling and did this ten times before the testers just gave him the same score as the last one-max.

And soon on both the sixth and seventh tests, were exact as well, they both broke their respective machines on the whack a mole and the punching machine, And then the final test, the essay, Saitama knew in his gut the kid was going to get this, the kid seemed smart, with little of the quiet mumbling he could pick up from the kid.

Soon the three met in the changing room with their results, Izuku noticed Genos had gotten S-class and soon Saitama got C-class making Genos angry at them, when Izuku revealed his, his said...S-Class, Izuku should of felt proud if it wasn't for the fact he was disgusted with how the test for a hero is held, they even categorize the hero's making the hero system here even more as a popularity contest then the hero system popularity contest in his own world!

Since they passed they were sent to a person to teach them the ropes of sort's of course both Saitama and Genos acted like their normal selves while Izuku, normally studies, couldn't focus on him because of the man's extreme ego, a decade give or take of listening to someone with a ego as large as mount fuji would do that to you, and his own laminating of the hero system in this world, made it seem like he was ignoring the man like the other two, soon he noticed the other two and realised they had been dismissed, as they got outside Genos left saying something about getting upgraded to better himself, Soon they made it back to Saitama's apartment were on the way the guy from earlier tried to noobie crush them apparently leading to the guy getting punted into the dirt by Saitama and on the way to Saitama's apartment Izuku had convinced Saitama to let him stay, with his apparent new very large check he would get, he could pay rent next month, were Saitama begrudgingly agreed to it.

~moments earlier~

"Sir they were disrespectful and wouldn't listen, I'm a A-class hero no matter if two of them are S-class now they are still noobies, and then the bald guy in C-class!"

"Calm down" his boss ordered him and then his boss began to explain to him that both Izuku and Genos had gotten perfect on both tests, and while Saitama had been poor on the essay got a perfect on the Physical test and shattered ever record the only one able to keep up with him was the new S-class Izuku who held equal records only barely edging out on two."

"Remember this while Genos may be dangerous with the organisation he took down, the other two no matter how plain they look hold gods strength, especially the boy. look at this." as he said this he threw the 'hero' a picture of Izuku during the test showing a shot of his full body and all of his scars.

"How could..." the 'hero' trailed off not knowing what to think of all the scars that were clearly from hard fought battle's and the kid was 16 at most!

"The boy avoided any questioning of the scars only saying that they were fights he was in, and after a x-ray we can see that multiple of his bones have been broken, most prominent is a finger on his right hand that's misshapen and the scar goes all the way up to his forearm, it's believed the boy already has leagues of experience in fighting no matter how innocent his face is, their is also the troubling physical features he has."

"What's wrong with how he looks? besides the scars I mean." the 'hero' inquired.

"the second rank S-class hero Tornado Of Terror, can you describe her for me?" the 'heroes' boss suddenly said.

"Well she's bratty, powerful, curly green hair and her eyes...glow" slowly the 'hero' trailed off as his boss put another picture in front of the hero, showing Izuku with lightning covering him, hair slightly flouting and eyes shining.

"Oh shit is there a possibility?"

"Were not sure, but the possibility is there, even if he is not a psychic the fact he has such power as a meta human and his hair, eye, and innocent look, is enough for the board to look into it, but so far? The boy is a complete mystery, no birth records, parents, nothing, not even his I.D. shows up when he put in his name or face." the 'heroes' boss looked at him and said with a darkened face.

"Even if it's not true, the fact the boy exists is enough to wonder if their are any more like him, both the boy and Tornado Of Terror hold god like power, and we can't risk the chance of another like them with the same level of power not being or becoming a hero, but there's nothing we can do about it but hope it's not true." with that ending statement he walked out, leaving the 'hero' to think on what he had just been told.

Unknown to them both a certain green tornado was listening.

~the next day~

Izuku was startled awake by something tapping his cheek with enough force to send him into the wall next to him, reacting quickly he lashed out...and sent Saitama into the opposite wall all the while Genos watched with what seemed indifference, but if someone knew him well enough his expression was one of awe at seeing someone actually able to not only hit his master but send him flying immediately after waking up, soon Izuku pulled himself out of the wall along with Saitama who looked like he wasn't at all affected by being thrown into a wall, then again neither was Izuku but he had trained himself to activate his quirk on a dime, so he had hardly felt the tap or him impacting the wall, thank god for improved defense when he used his quirk, Izuku's internal thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Izuku me and master will be sparring I wish for you to observe, seeing as you are the only one so far to be able to keep up with master even when he is not trying." Genos stated formally and matter afact, Izuku had seen Saitama's strength at the test but he would actually like to see them spar to get a better grasp of it, besides it kept his thoughts off of being self decrepitating and waving off Genos' complement, and soon found himself asking something important.

"Hey Genos? Do you have any reinforced boots?" Izuku suddenly asked making Genos stop, after think about the why Izuku would ask Genos realised that Izuku method of travel revolved him bouncing around building's in a dizzying fashion and what he had gleaned from the test Izuku had just barely edged out master Saitama in the run in the exam yesterday, taking that into account Genos realised that his preferred style of fighting was mostly likely his legs which would lead to the head of such boots.

"Yes" Genos stated bluntly then proceeded to turn around open Saitama's closet and brought out a pair of reinforced boots...

"Where did you get that?"

"From the closet."

"Why was it in the closet?"

"Because it was."

Quickly realising he would go insane if he continued, he took the boots and put them on where he then followed Saitama and Genos to a large barren area with a canyon in it, as Izuku stayed behind to let them do their spar Izuku began reflecting.

Izuku had noticed while not significant at first when he got here, as the day passed he felt himself and his quirk get stronger as odd as it sounded, it was like the world pushed his body further naturally, and in result pushed his quirks power even further, as he had run to keep up with Saitama and Genos he had realised that he had nearly overshot the both of them when he used his normal 5% and had to lower it to 3% to keep it normal, but even now as he sat here mumbling to himself he could feel himself getting stronger, and his quirk's percentage rising even further.

Out of the blue Izuku felt dread wash over him not unlike when he was near All For One and reacting on instinct he activated his quirk as high as he could and raced to wear he felt the dread, not realising that it was coming from Saitama, out of instinct got in front of Genos and using both is new physical strength and his quirk higher percentage power, Kicked the fist that was flying towards its target with the dread Izuku sensed surrounding it, and suddenly a massive wind force kicked up.

As the air cleared it revealed Izuku, his foot raised kick, aimed to the right, right foot up, an intense look on his face, and the lightning around him glowing an eerie radioactive green, and Saitama, a look of surprise on his face his fist pushed to his right were a massive new canyon can be found, and excitement in his chest, nearly felt giddy, it had been a long time since anyone survived a punch, granted it didn't connect, but to actually kick away his punch, Saitama felt the hope in his chest grow stronger, and on the other side of the spectrum was Genos looking at awe at the amount of power produced by both of them, he only just barely sensed Saitama behind him even then it was to late, and Izuku had been miles away, and arrived in a flash right in front of him, and diverted a punch known to toppel anything in its path, and being unmoving, with a kick.

Seeming to snap out of it Izuku began profusely apologize for interrupting their spar, but Saitama just said it was just about to wrap up anyway and he wanted to head to a ramen place nearby and started walking away, Izuku trailing behind leaving a amazed Genos behind, slowly Genos started looking around, and noticed a canyon behind him and on his left, next he noticed the crater that he was in was deep, extremely deep, and one he got out of it he saw the footprints of the trail Izuku had gone leaving a trench of impact craters in his wake, but what left Genos amazed about it all was the feeling, he had, had a front row seat of the feeling of 'death' when Saitama was about to hit him, he was sure many monsters had felt it before they had fallen, but it was only a split second but Genos had felt the reverse, he saw Izuku suddenly appear and suddenly felt the overpowering feeling of 'safety' Genos didn't know how they could bring such feelings from a cyborg of all things but all he knew was.

"they are out of my league, the only league they are in is one anothers, and I pray for whatever poor soul crosses both of their paths."

While Saitama was thinking of the future and Genos left in awe Izuku couldn't stop the odd feeling that something was changing, not just his strength and quirk, besides his own surprise to being able to do what he did, he knew something was comeing, and it would reveal something to izuku, and it would be important to his future, soon dismissing his thoughts he yelled for Genos to snap him out of his shock and began following Saitama who was going at a slow casual pace, with his neutral face back on.

**ENDNOTES!**

**AN-new story! I could not get this off my mind and decided to go ahead and wright it, also for anyone who did not connect the dots, the reason he's getting more powerful is because apparently in OMP dreams become reality hence Saitama becoming so strong, and I believe he would have the same resolve as Saitama so theirs the excuse for the strength boost, also the reason this is not a crossover is because the main focus is Deku not anyone else even if they are in it, also the reason for the ship? Eh why not? If anyone could handle Tatsumaki's anger and ego It's izuku, also the beginning if anyone realised is my own play on the multiverse thing were in any situation there are multiple ways it could go hence why the beginning is like my other story All For One Piece And One For All, anyway as always Review! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

We start this very bland fanfic introduction by finding our protagonists in an raman shop.

~Izuku's P.O.V.~

Izuku watched on awkwardly as Saitama and Genos did some type of udon eating challenge that Saitama tried to rope him into, of course he denied it and asked for some ice that was now blissfully sitting on his foot that had swelled from pain after diverting most of Saitama's punch.

Soon Izuku began thinking of home, and got slightly somber thinking about it, he wanted to go home-he really did!

But Izuku at heart was a hero, and what he had seen of this world he had already attached to this world and was ready to rise up as a hero to protect it, which he could be doing right now since he has a hero license but he also needed to be acquainted with this world before he started doing that at a faster pace, but just as he pulled himself from his thoughts he was thrown off guard by the very loud squealing coming from the girls in the restaurant all looking to the entrance of the place, turning around he saw a man with a face that could only be described as...well taking a page from Bakugou privatly, a fuck-boy, he had what could be described as a handsome face and was clearly more of the Media hero type that ran rampent in his world, Izuku was actually surprised that while the popularety contest in this world was worse the media starved hoging heroes was less, heroes actually didnt get any real special news coverage, only what people record at the moment and say on the media, of course from what he could tell what money heroes got depended less on how populer they where with people and more with what their rank was in the assosiation, Izuku was agian ripped from his thoughts when he heard Genos call his name.

"Izuku, Sweet Mask wish's to talk with the both of us, do you wish to follow or stay with master Saitama?" Izuku was going to do the nice thing and say yes but than he noticed that when Genos insinuated that he could say no he saw how Sweet Masks' eyes glowed red for a split second, and immediately said 'no' after all he did not want to be in the blast range incase Sweet Mask tried something and Genos attacked...even if he wouldn't be affected, after all quirks in his world are genetics and he luckily got the genetics from his father to make himself fire proof ironically Bakugou never realized that the only thing hurting him was the force behind the explosion not the heat, in fact only blue flames can get past it, hence why he has only two flame related scars though the reasoning behind both aren't the greatest reasons to have those scars in the first place but that's neither here nor there, the rest being the concussive force from the explosions over the years, getting out of inner thoughts once again, he saw Genos coming back.

"So what did he want with you?" Izuku plainly stated, not seeing a reason to beat around the bush with the cyborg.

"He merely stated such about not bringing a bad name to heroes and such, nothing to be concerned about." Genos also plainly stated.

"Welp guess we're done here." nonchalantly Saitama stood up looking somewhat content? It was always hard to see what he was expressing, soon they all stood up with Genos paying the bill and left.

~next day~

When Izuku woke up he was sort of hoping that he would wake up in his dorm again, of course you can't have everything, but why, when he said he was attached to this world, hope so? Well when your head is nearly crushed by the strongest person in the world and all he says is 'oh that dream again.' and that's not even mentioning that Genos had wanted to also move in and because of that Izuku had a hard time sleeping, I mean who wouldn't be scared that a cyborg with the brain of a human and had deadly weapons watches you as you sleep, as well a slightly resembling katsuki, it gets pretty...err.

'Welp, Izuku thought, it can't get much w-nope nope nope nipping that thought in the bud' getting over his slight panic over his horrible luck possibly taking effect from such a cliche line, which would sadly come into fruition anyway-not that he needed to know that at the moment, and after getting served breakfast that he himself had tried to deny needed to be done for him only to be shut down by the cyborgs reasoning of still making food for saitama and using twice the amount of dishes for the same thing was nonsensical and Izuku reluctantly conceded.

Later as they finished eating, Izuku set out to get his barings of the surrounding area for his future...heroing?

'Pretty sure All Might used that word once so meh' thought the hero otaku known as Izuku as he began to look around but before he could truly leave he heard something behind him as he started to close the door and turned just in time to see Saitama run out in a hurry.

And just as Izuku tried to close the door once more a metal hand stopped him...well tried as Genos had no chance being stronger than Izuku who was slightly miffed already and crushed the hand by accident, didn't notice, and walked off.

~pov change, yay!..maybe?~

Tatsumaki was at her training ground, but if she ever caught someone saying that, she would make them feel the force of a certain meteor directed to their face with no hope of escape.

But back to what she was doing their, while yes in the eyes of anyone who knew of the area it was a training ground, but for Tatsumaki it was not a training ground but it met special conditions that made her prefer the area, that being that the season was never the same as anywhere of the area around it as well as the weather but their was a special mineral that also resonated with espers in the the ground, that amped up Tatsumaki powers to a disastrous level so here we find her, a snowy tornado whipping around her with her flouting a few inches above the ground in a meditative position, brows scrunched up in both focus and anger, as she began a special process, that being finding the source of the disturbance, or as she had possibly found out, a person by the name Izuku Midoriya, a possible new esper, or something more from what she had sensed, but was having aggravatingly, no luck finding him.

While she had heard the idiots think he was a possible sibling, which was stupid, she sadly had nothing to go on but their power and that statement, as when she had began her search she had instantly found Fubuki, as her being a blood relative, and then hundreds of normal people and than small time monsters that were lurking around but doing nothing, and a few minor espers, then she found the school of espers her sister funds and refuses to let her teach in their, but was having no luck with a person with the power she had sensed and had already gone through City A-N but even with her inhanced power she felt her self getting more and more tired as while the stone resonated with espers it was also very tireing, an example being that if Fubuki came here she would be able to do something Tatsumaki could do with a mere thought, but would instantly collapse after doing it, so even though giving up was not in Tatsumaki's name she knew she would have to continue the next day and began flying back home.

~back to our fav OP green bean!(just as Tatsumaki started going home)~

As Izuku walked into City N he felt a shiver down his spine like he had just barely avoided a very messy bullet, but looking around everything looked to be normal, but with that feeling looping through his head he began to head back to City z to see what Saitama rushed out for, and what Genos had been doing in the meantime, maybe even ask Saitama for some training tips, but then remembered a passing comment from Saitama about him training so hard that his hair fell out, shivering, Izuku decided to not follow that thought, mainly for the safety of his power getting passed on.

Izuku had expected to just say hi to Saitama when he got to city z and had not expected to find some weird ninja guy running around throwing explosives around and...flying? Wait were those cables? Yep attached to the ninja's back were nearly invisible cables, oh and would you look at that Saitama just appeared out of nowhere and knocked the ninja onto the ground with a chop to the head, wait where did the cables go?

Well, ignoring that small bit Izuku decided to approach Saitama to see exactly what was going on.

~with the association ~

"Report, how is the investigation on City-Z going?" Said a haggard looking man in a nice looking suit with a prickly beard and his eyes looked to be in between being tired and glaring but seemed to only look like he was glaring but what not really glaring.

"Sir, the two A rank heroes are currently in City-Z and are approaching the abandoned area of the city!" A voice down below the haggard looking man's desk shouted up to him.

"Very good tell them to proceed with caution-"

"Oh? What's happening here?" Suddenly the haggard man was interrupted by the one and only Tatsumaki A.K.A. The Tornado of Terror, a woman who said she was in her 30's and has been with the association for nearly that long, but had the appearance of a middle schooler, she wore what looked like a cross between a black formal dress, a jumpsuit, and a chinese dress.

"W-well nothing but an investigation of some rumors in City-Z, nothing someone of your caliber should be concerned about." The man quickly said like his life depended on it, though the Tornado of Terror was known to have a temper and at times act irrational that could possibly lead to the association being threatened by her, so it could have very well had been.

"Ehh? So you don't think I can do some little investigation in a deadbeat City and look for some potentially powerful monsters?" The green haired child-like woman spoke, pompously, her nose raised into the air as surrounding objects illuminated green, a signal that meant she was using her telekinesis, but a voice interrupted.

"Onee-chan, didn't you come here to investigate something? You don't have time to be flying off to somewhere as far as City-Z, just to waste your time." Tatsumaki's little sister, Fubuki spoke up, causing Tatsumaki to huph before dropping all of the floating objects, but before Tatsumaki could speak, a red alarm started flashing, instantly he started yelling out orders,

"What's going on?"

"Sir! The two heroes sent to City-Z have encountered a monster, and spring-stachio is requesting back up, and that they are injured!" one of his employees shouted up to him, taking a moment to think.

"Send the stationed drone out to their location, we need a visual on them, and send out an emergency request to any S-class heroes nearby!" with a quick nod, they turned and began typing, a few moments later the front of the room lit up with live footage of what was happening.

On the screen Golden Ball was unconscious, with spring-stachio, and in front of him was a monster that seemed to be covered in seaweed, and seemed to be using the seaweed as a weapon, he was just barely keeping up with the hero and monster, but than a bling, sounded out.

"Sir!, a hero has responded!."

"Who?-" but before he could continue speaking, on the screen a blur slammed in between the monster and hero, and as the dust cleared, it revealed both heroes were gone, and with some searching from the drone, it found who had shown up.

Their sitting both A-class heroes on a wall was one of the two newest S-class heroes"Izuku Midoriya, Sir!".

* * *

Tatsumaki felt like a bell went off in her head as she watched the now known Izuku appear on the screen, he was wearing casual clothing, wearing a pair of shorts and a long sleeve shirt, the most obvious things were the scars on his legs, as well as the one scare on his right hand, as well as his green hair and eyes, he also had a bright smile, eyes shining with...something.

For a moment it seemed like he tried to talk to the monster but the monster lashed out instead, leading to him sighing before catching the first whip of seaweed, but just as he caught it, a couple more whips of seaweed appeared from the gutters on both sides of the street they were fighting on, but instead of getting hit, it was like the whips fazed through him, before his figure disappeared, revealing it was a after image as he reappeared in front of the monster, fist slamming into its hastily erected seaweed shield, sending the monster skidding back, he was covered in what looked like green static, his veins practically visible with power, his eyes shined with his hair swaying like it was underwater.

Tatsumaki bit her lip as she looked at him, she could see how they would assume they were related, green isn't a hair color that naturally grew, her and her sister, and a few minor telekinetics grew green hair.

With a quick spin his leg became a blur as it slammed into a wave of seaweed, completely halting it before he pushed back, shattering some of the seaweed, before he visibly tensed before disappearing again, slamming into the monsters side, and what was a clear act of desperation it sent another wave out, but this time at the passed out forms of the other heroes, but apparently he didn't like that, his smile visibly dipped before he blurred, and a shield of seaweed, this one clearly stronger, meet him, but he didn't stop, he slammed into the shield before slamming through it, and slammed his fist into the monster's face, and as he followed through with the punch, bending as he carried the monster's face into the street, but as its face slammed into the ground, the wind visibly moved, creating a whirlwind around them, showing just how hard he punched the monster, making him seem even more related to her with the wind swirling around his form, with a quick glance she saw her little sister had a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide, before she visibly tried to put on a mask of professionalism, but shock was still obvious in her eyes even as her face went neutral.

With a flick of her head she looked at the chairman, who was obviously feeling her glare bore into him as he began to sweat.

"Who was that." those words were clearly damning to him as his shoulders slouched in defeat,"His name is Izuku Midoriya, S-class, rank 19, one of the two newest S-class heroes from two days ago, his pure physical capabilities the reason he pulled ahead of his fellow participant, a cyborg that went by the name Genos, who is S-class rank 20." he clearly wanted to only say that and be done, but the glare from her pushed him on,"H-he's an unknown, much like you and your sister he appeared out of nowhere with no medical or ID records, he's a ghost, and the only reason we even know his name is because he was perfectly fine telling us his full name, his power is unknown, appearing as green static around him, but when briefly questioned about it, he only answered that it was not him using electricity type esper powers, or being a technopath, and a scan showed that there was no metal in his body, and he practically shattered every physical record their was, and only one other person was able to keep up with him, and theirs...this."

With that he went to a file on his computer, and showed Izuku's name, clicking on it, she felt her little sister peer around her at the computer, and on the screen showed up a image, on the screen appears of pictures of him next to each other, the first being a picture of him in again shorts and a long sleeve shirt, on the next was him shirtless, she fought off a blush, that she couldn't understand why, that showed up, and saw that he had dozens of scars across his body, showing both battle scars, and scars that looked like he took multiple grenades to his body, but only got hurt by the impact's, and not the explosion's themselfs, showing no signs of burn marks.

On the next was him covered in the familiar green static, his eyes shining and hair standing on end like her own, as well as it seemed his muscles seemed to strain and bulge, not disgustingly mind you, but enough to look like he had gained a few extra pounds in muscle, though the look was curved by his lean muscle build.

The last was of him in the air, seemingly flying, one again covered in the green static, but his leg was extended, almost like he was about to stomp on something, frowning, she pointed to the last picture of him in the sky,"What's he doing there?"

"Ah well from what we observed he doesn't seem to have telekinesis, but it's estimated that he most likely can move faster than Flashy-Flash, and before you ask why, he seems to use his pure strength to shove his foot onto the air hard enough he's able to practically step on forcibly condensed air, and then launch himself off of it, it alone shows he's faster than Flash-Flash because he has not shown to be able to have the capability to forcibly condense and step off of air, and it's calculated the force needed to condense the air enough to step off of it, even for a second, is enough to completely outpace Flashy-Flash, but because of force needed, if he ever tried to use the same amount of force to run, he would leave destruction wherever he went." Tatsumaki was actually impressed, even for a smiling idiot of a kid, he seemed to be strong enough to basically outrank Flash-Flash, and smart enough to not accidentally destroy everything around him.

"Actually during the interview, even though he wasn't very forthcoming, we asked him want strength meant to him, and he responded with 'strength is something heroes have, sometimes in spades, there is no doubt that there are many strong heroes out their, but to me, strength means for the person to have the strength to be able to reassure everyone around them that everything is fine, and have the strength to smile, no matter what challenge they face, because to me, a hero isn't just someone who kills monsters and stops petty criminals, it's someone who protects, and treasures everyone that You Are Their, and that everythings fine now.' at the time it seemed very childish, naive even, but they had all seen the scars on him, so they accepted him, and the amazing thing? Since this morning, he has completed a total 143 heroic tasks, from killing monsters, to stopping petty criminals, to even help old ladies across the street, and in Every. Single. Recording or Picture. It show him smiling, and previously I told you that he was rank 19, but it's estimated that he will already break to rank 5 by the end of the month, the public seem to love him, from every single task, big or small, the public seems to fall in love with his smile, and there's even a large amount of rumors saying he may beat out Sweet Mask in the most photogenic/handsome man in the world."

Tatsumaki couldn't actually get rid of the smirk on her face, knowing that the stuck up Sweet Mask will most likely be outranked by someone in less than a day was a good day to her, he was always stepping over the line, then she remembered something.

"Where does he live?" he almost looked like he was going to question her on why, but a quick illuminated green glare quickly shut him up, and shakily handed over a map, at the top it had City-Z, with what looked like an apartment complex circled in red, quickly stuffing it in her pocket, she flew past her gaping little sister, and out of the association, she had some questions for this 'Izuku Midoriya'.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Lot of you asked for this to be sooner rather than later like before, and I was like You know what, I'll deal, but you shall be punished, enjoy your cliff-**

* * *

"So what's in the briefcase?" Izuku was walking next to Genos as they both made their way to the City-Z association branch, glancing at the odd looking briefcase in Genos' hands,"It's not a briefcase, it's an upgrade." Genos spoke bluntly, resulting in Izuku leaning close to it to see what exactly it was, looking at the sleek design and odd curves, Izuku turned to Genos with a raised brow,"Are you trying to be a real life Iron Man or something?" this surprisingly made Genos stop, the natural set glare of his face narrowing, seemingly in contemplation, before he continued moving,"I do not know who this 'Iron Man' is." Genos spoke bluntly, making Izuku blink before pulling out the phone he had gotten from the association, and typed in Iron Man, and surprisingly found nothing about the Iron Man from his world, the only closest thing was a S-class hero who was called Metal Knight, who literally only wore metal armor, Izuku just signed before putting the phone away and shrugged, seeing no reason to continue speaking to Genos on it sense he could see the building they needed to go to.

A few moments later both Genos and Izuku stepped through the buildings automated doors, but as they were about to search for a receptionist, or something similar, they were instead greeted by an old man, who had graying hair and mustache, who also seemed to be wearing sweatpants and long sleeve shirt.

"Bang, A.K.A. Silver Fang, S-class 3rd rank, where are the other S-class heroes?" Genos spoke, both introducing Bang to Izuku as well as directly addressing Bang himself,"Hmm that's a good question, the association has put out a report to all S-class heroes to help stop a meteor that is directly heading to City-Z, it's estimated that it will be here in a total of 35 minutes, and the association will begin evacuation shortly, but I have a Dojo here that has lasted from generation to generation, I don't plan on leaving it." At this point, as of hearing that there was a meteor going to be hitting soon, both Genos and Izuku left with no warning, leaving Bang to talk to himself.

* * *

Both Genos and Izuku were running across rooftop to rooftop, racing against the clock to get to the center point of the impact to hopefully stop the meteor, Izuku purposely going slower so that Genos could keep up.

"Should we have really left him there with no warning?" Izuku spoke up, the smile on his face somewhat strained by worry from what the old man's reaction may be,"Yes, we Don't have time to waste listening to an old man ramble about his dojo, no matter what his rank may be." Genos spoke seriously before jumping into the air and clicking a button on his 'not' briefcase, sending it flying forward as it transformed and attached to Genos' arms midair, giving his arms a new black, sleek design, sighing, Izuku slid to a stop next to Genos, mentaly agreeing to Genos' point.

As the two heroes stared up at the giant meteor, they heard what sounded like jet engines, but before they could even search, landing in front of them was a robot looking suit, one that Izuku actually recognized, it was someone he had seen that was the closest thing to a Iron Man in this world, having seen that he was a fellow S-class,he was rank 7, and was known for his destructive capabilities, looking over, it was fairly obvious Genos recognized him to.

As both Genos and Metal Knight had a conversation Izuku jumped to the nearest highest building, and froze as he saw a ton of missiles deploy from Metal Knights suit all directly hitting the meteor, Izuku immediately tensed ready for what he expected to happen to happen, he relaxed after seeing the meteor was unscathed.

Honestly Izuku was glad it was unaffected, even if the meteor had been affected by the missiles it wouldn't have done anything but make the situation worse, as the multiple different missiles would have broken and launched the remains of the meteor literally rocketing to the city, creating a even bigger problem, with a frown he turned, but found that Metal Knight was gone.

A loud whine filled the air, and with a turn he located Genos, actually looking like someone had taken him apart and started using him as a giant battery, but he quickly looked away when a beam erupted from his arm, but noted that Bang was with them, turning slightly, Izuku took the appearance of the meteor currently being battered by a laser from Genos, he just hoped that Genos had decided to at least try to slow or stop the meteor and not try to go through it.

Just as the meteor looked like it was about to at least slow down a bit, the laser cut off, and looking over, Genos looked exhausted, however a cyborg can, but just as he was about to see if he could stop himself, he heard a new pair of footsteps, turning all he met was a gust of wind the sound of a building shattering, turning he looked at the meteor, only to see Saitama burst into the meteor, stopping it in its tracks, then going through it, Izuku grinned ready to jump to see if he could catch the now stopped meteor, but before he could launch off...the meteor exploded.

* * *

Bang's eyes widened, such a feat of strength by a man unknown was unprecedented, but before he could find joy in the meteor being stopped, it exploded, with a turn he went to pick Genos, but before he could, he heard a scream.

'Saaaiitaaamaaa' turning to look back be found himself looking at Izuku Midoriya, covered in green static, but before Bang could wonder if the child had Telekinesis, like most green haired people do, even with the distance between them, Bang's eyes caught as the child's arms grotesquely bulged and squirmed, like something was trying to escape, but then a mass of black tendral's exploded from his arms, all also covered in greens static, before a tendral's started striking out of the black mass in front of the boy, each going out and wrapping themselves around a falling debris from the meteor, and not long after, every single piece of the meteor hung in the grip of one of the black tendral's.

Quickly picking up Genos, Bang made his way to the boy, and as he landed next to him, it was obvious the boy was focusing intently, smile strained, but before Bang could question the boy, a grinding sound filled the air, turning his head back up, Bang found why the boy looked so focused, their in front of them, was the meteor, mismatched together with the tendrils, but before Bang could ask what the boy was doing, the Tendrils seemed to grow bigger, and with a grip of the boys hands, the meteor began to crumble, starting from the bottom the tendrils began to tighten their hold before destroying the meteors in their grasp's to nothing but debris, and before long, piled in front of of the building they were on was the remains of the meteor, turning into nothing but rubble neatly piled into one place, job obviously done, the tendrils began to retract, and soon not even a trace of the black tendrils from before disappeared into the boys hands, with a tilt of his head, Bang glanced at the drone that was intently watching them, Bang just hopped that the boy would survive what was to come from the boys new revealed power,

* * *

Tatsumaki frowned, but instead of it being a frown of anger or disappointment, it was a frown of confusion, Izuku Midoriya, a conundrum that popped up just as she felt a disturbance, the boy was to wrapped in mystery, from his sudden showing up, to his powers, Tatsumakis just couldn't see how super strength combined with electricity, tacking on her observation of the boy possibly being immune to heat, and then there was the video she just finished watching, having gotten it from the association, it was a recording of him catching the meteor with a ton of black tendrils that appeared from his arms, with scowl that would scar any mortal's soul who witnessed it she pushed herself just a little bit more to get to City-Z, She WILL find out everything about his boy.

* * *

Tatsumaki meandered around the barren area she was in, having found the apartment, a few forced demands later, and the remodeling of a cyborg, she had found that after the event, Midoriya had decided that he would rather not have to deal with the media and came to this place.

With a tsk Tatsumaki stopped and turned around, figuring the cyborg was wasting her time, but just as she was about to leave, she felt it, a wave of energy, whipping around she rocketed off towards the source, finding that instead of it being on the ground, it was in the sky, she quickly located it, a small green dot in the sky just a few feet above a few clouds, and with a slowing movement, she looked at the boy, now in the flesh in front of her, his very presence seemed to pulse with power, like a sun, but what caught her attention most was that he was just their, he wasn't keeping himself up in the air using his kicks, he was just floating their, stretched out like he was on a bed, slowly drifting as the wind pushed him around.

She could also see how the association could have seen him as a sibling, when she looked at the recordings or pictures, she felt like you had to squint and turn your head a bit to see it, but looking at him now, slowly drifting through the air, his hair waving back and forth in the wind like seaweed, she felt like if she didnt know for a 100% fact that Fubuki was her only sibling, she would have mistaken him for a sibling as well.

For a few long moments she just levitated their, watching as the kid drifted to and fro, almost seemingly at ease, he clearly didn't realize that he was in the presence of the top S-class rank 2 hero, that or he did and didn't care, but looking at him, Tatsumaki would bet every dollar she had that the boy just hadn't realized he wasn't alone in the sky, but just as he was about to speak, he began to glow, the green static once more wrapped around his form, and Tatsumaki felt mesmerized, not because of the kid, she had already seen the kid at world, and while she could get a rough idea of someone's power, even when they weren't using it, a person's ability, if they had one, was always easier to read when they used their powers, and what felt like what was originally a sun flaring, turned into a galaxy, a galaxy that had no planets, but stars, each shining in such a way that seemed to entice her, promising untold power, looking at the closest one, a green star in the middle that seemed to pulse with the most power, having string's that connected it to all the other stars, reaching out, she went to grab it, greed making her blind as her body moved to have such power, to take one step closer to her goal, but instead of coming in contact of the sun, she was snapped out of her daze as her flesh met flesh, and recently dazed emerald eyes met equally emerald eyes, tinted with confusion.

* * *

**AN-**

**I will admit, this is shorter than my other chapters, but do I feel bad making it shorter just to draw out the anticipation of Izuku and Tatsumaki meeting? Nope not one bit, suffer from this cliffhanger, as is my job as an author, usually I don't do this, like other authors, but I felt like it would be better letting out a shorter chapter is worth building the mounting tension.**

**Leave reviews, I would love to hear what some of y'alls idea's of the following conversation between them will go.**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Earlier~**

Izuku looked over the landscape he was floating over, having finally figured out the mechanics for **[Float] **he had decided to atleast get a little training in while he avoided the media the best he could, so leaning back, he let himself drift along the wind, and before long, fell asleep, still floating.

* * *

When Izuku opened his eyes, it was to both a unsurprising and surprising sight, as the shadowy area he was in was familiar, but moments of him being here was few and far between, with that in mind, he began looking around, looking up he saw the galaxy of stars that were often their, representing the individuals that wielded the power he has now, looking back down, he saw the eight shadows that brought both a sense of comfort and unease, before suddenly, the third person, still all but a shadow, slowly started making its way to him, the shadows around it's form slowly beginning to slip away, and finally all but a meter away from his stationary form, was a woman, unlike the viewable others, she was like the first, only wearing a pair of tight jeans and a plain white shirt under a black outlined green jacket, and her face was nothing to write home about, it was fairly normal but it had a look, like a soldier.

"Under normal circumstances, we would not have met for a long while, but this is not a normal circumstance, we are unable to figure out how, but not only have you been brought to a world unfamiliar to us, but both your physical body and One For All have become dramatically powerful, I would even dare to say that you without even using OFA you could contend with your past 50%, but we are well aware that you are also aware of these changes, but with the increase of power, I'm sure it's fairly obvious that Blackwhip began to be harder to handle than before, but inversely, Float has become easier to use." The woman's stern demeanor seemed to become angry, almost like she was ready to attack something, but a few seconds later, she calmed down, but was still tense.

"Anyway, with the sudden boost, while some of the more physical capabilities of become more difficult to handle, the less physically inclined have become easier to use, of course this would not be enough to unlock my quirk, except with the boost with you physical body, the genetics you got from your parents have gotten stronger, and adding on that your mother is a descendant of mine, which includes you, you've unlocked my quirk, **[Gravity]** early, your immunity to heat has also evolved, which will be immensely useful to you." Izuku looked at her with confusion the best he could, asking the silent question of 'how?'.

"Let me ask you this, how do you make a diamond?" the question threw Izuku for a loop, but finding it unlikely she would ask for no reason, he decided to postpone that he was a descendant of the third OFA holder for later, and began to run over why, it was fairly simple, 'You make a diamond by taking carbon and applying extreme...weight…which increases the temperature'.

Smirking,"So now you get it, you see my quirk was fairly good, but you see it's not advanced Telekinesis or something, and because I had it during the early days of quirks, were they just popped up, no matter who or where, or even how old you were, so I never had a natural resistance to be able to use extreme weight unless it was far away from me, which I only had a 100 meter radius, but with the boost you have from OFA, all I know is that you most likely will have a far stronger version than mine, possibly enough to even make diamonds from your breath, of course that's a long shot, but kid." the woman made her way across the rest of the distance, putting a hand on a shadow covered shoulder,"make sure to give them hell kid." with that Izuku woke up, eyes fluttering open to see green eyes, almost dazed, and a hand on his chest.

Izuku only took a second to process all of this, before in a second he was rocketing off, but he only got so far before he felt a pull, a pull he had only felt when his mother stopped him from running off without her when he was younger, he only had a second to process all of this before in the next second he felt his body forcibly be pulled to the earth, thinking quickly he reached for his new quirk, and looking for the person who was doing this, his eyes found the girl from before, her form and eyes glowing green, without even think he activated his new quirk on her, instantly the two found themselves forcibly pushed to the ground together, of course at the time, Izuku didn't know that a vital weakness all telekinetics have is that they can't attack and defend at the same time, but for now the two now found themselves in a tug-of-war type situation.

* * *

Tatsumaki pushed and pushed, trying to get the damned weight off of her, but with her focusing to keep the kid down, as he almost seemed to fight back, he stared at her intently the whole way down, making it clear he was the one who was pushing her down, making another cliffnote of the many things she wanted to get out of the kid, she decided she had enough, she let go of her focus on pushing him down, and fought back the weight on her, instantly it disappeared, but when she looked at the kid, she felt a shiver run down her spine, he was looking at her, but it was almost he was dissecting her.

"I don't know who you are, but your ability, you can't attack and defend at the same time, can you?" for a moment Tatsumaki froze, the kid was clearly intelligent, while it was not a obvious weakness, and for the most part could be fixed by just using the environment, she had made it a known fact that she **could** attack and defend, but one was weaker than the other depending on her focus, she also noticed that while she was pushing him down, he was unmoved now, meaning that even her capability to at minimum do both, he could obviously overpower her much weaker attack or defend capability, with a shiver she felt her mouth pull into a smile, it had been a whale she had a proper fight.

With the tilt of her hand, she undid the push on him, and she felt the weight on her disappear quickly after, Tatsumaki made note of it, he was either to kind hearted, naive, or honorable, though something told Tatsumaki it was something else, with a squint she went after him, he followed pushing away as she chased him in the sky, he was intently focused on her, that was his first mistake was the only thing she could think.

With a thought she grabbed and launched large rocks at him, and he didn't react, meaning that the giant rock slammed into him, she was almost disappointed, but then she felt something slam into her stomach, dulled by her telekinetic shield, but it still launched her a fair distance, looking over she saw him, without so much as a scratch, his leg position in such a way it was obvious he was the one who hit her, this game of cat and mouse continued on, but unknown to them, they were being watched by a army of microscope drones watching from every direction.

* * *

He was head of the board, and while he looked like he would fit in as a hobo, he had a high position in the association, he had even dealt with the Tornado of Terror multiple times and lived to tell the tales, but he felt genuine fear as he watch the two S-class's fight, everyone in the association knew Izuku Midoriya was strong, but to watch as the two clashed, it was obvious, even to the untrained eye, that they were both holding back, what for? No one knew, but you just had to assume that they didn't plan to destroy the earth itself, normally, even if the rookie was powerful, he would never put someone on the same pedestal as Tatsumaki, more out of fear than anything, but that did not stop him from being blind to just how powerful she was, he had once heard that she put purposeful limiters on her power's, just so she wouldn't destroy the world.

He looked at the other members gathered to watch the live feed, all with looks of fear, horror, or both carefully hidden under a quickly cracking mask, but as he turned back, he gulped, Izuku Midoriya was an anomaly, it was the only way to really describe him, when the kid had been drawn as a S-class he got to meet him personally, mainly because he happened to be in the same hall as him when he was heading to his interview, and they talked for only a minute, but that was enough time for Izuku to make an impression, he was clearly kind hearted, and humble if his reaction to finding out he held the new record for all the physical events was anything, but he was a contradiction, so strong, yet doesn't flaunt it, he doesn't look down on others, but the smile on his face almost felt condescending if you didn't know why the kid smiled when he did everything, but right now, as the two green haired powerhouses fought, he shivered for two reasons and two reasons alone, every time he saw the two, two things stick about them that make them so different, Tatsumaki is always angry, and Izuku is always smiling, but right now as they fought, Tatsumaki was smiling, clearly finding it fun to fight, 'toy' his mind quickly betrayed, with Midoriya, which would have made him feel bad for him if it wasn't that, inversely, Izuku was not smiling, not that he seemed angry, even when embarrassed or in an awkward situation, the kid had varying levels of smiles, but the kid's eyes, they shined with something that he couldn't place his finger on, a mix of something that felt nostalgic, and determination, and he was sure the next set of events would be interesting.

* * *

With a slam Izuku was was buried in the ground, but the next a bullet of wind was launching towards Tatsumaki who had to defend against it, but that resulted in Izuku being able to escape, with a slam a mountain of rock meet Izuku's fist, and Izuku's fist won, Tatsumaki flouted up, a almost demented smile pulling at her lips, while yes she wasnt going all out, at her current power she normally restricted herself to, Izuku fought valiantly, just as she started creating a tornado she felt a slam of weight to her head, stunning her long enough for Izuku to land nother roundhouse kick to her stomach, but Izuku found himself quickly fighting the force of a tornado that was locked on to him, with a twist he forced the wind to go counter-wise to the wind, almost dispersing the tornado if it wasnt for Tatsumaki's telikinisis, with a quick thought he launched himself backwards as he used his Gravity quirk to slam into the telekinisis in the air, finally dispelling the tornado, but in that moment of distraction Izuku felt a boulder slam into him.

With a flick of his wrist Izuku grabbed the boulder using Blackwhip, and using the momentum from being hit spun into it, and then using the centrifuge force to throw the boulder back at her, but not before using Gravity to make the boulder heavier and shakily control it's direction, but a quick transparent green shield dispelled any hopes of it hiring her, not that he need it to, with the moment of distraction he threw himself to the ground, and slammed into it of his own will.

Lifting his leg high he cracked the ground, destroying the whole canyon they had found themselves in, though to those in the know, it was not a canyon, but the land mass left after Saitama's punch, with a twist, Izuku took a page from Tatsumaki, following a idea he had, it was purely theoretical, but it would be powerful if it worked, with a quick affemance of were Tatsumaki was, mountains of rock hovering behind her ready to fire at him like machine guns, with a quick slam he shoved his right foot into the earth, before with a grunt of effort, he pulled the earth with his foot, the cracked uneven ground, Izuku's plan was simple, but only quickly possible because of Saitama's punch, with his punch releasing tons and tons of deeply packed dirt, with that thought, he used Gravity to push the ground up from beneath, and with a twist of his foot, the whole canyon _moved_.

'Shit!' with a quick rise and throw, her supply of ammo was quickly being battered aside by having the whole side of a canyon be _**kicked**_ at her, noticing that her improve shield was being destroyed quickly, she played with the idea of just taking control of the canyon, but than the wind cracked and dozens of wind bullets carrened towards her, with a thought she took control of the canyon to block the bullets, but as she dissasmeld the wall of the canyon to use as her shield, it quickly revealed the other _half_ of the canyon was quickly following behind it, successfully blocking the bullets of air resulted in her left over rocks to be dropped in preparation of her grabbing the wall, but just as the wall glowed green with her power, every single rock she took control of was pierced, revealing black tendrils rushing towards her, the one closest making a cut on her cheek before she brought up her shield as it was pummeled with dozens of pebble sized rocks and a mass of black tendrils slamming into her shield, before long the onslaught stopped and the tendrils retracted, revealing Izuku floating about twelve meters away.

Finally having the room to breath from the brief pause in their fight, she finally noticed the hundreds of drones surrounding them, if she had to guess it was most likely Metal Knight mixed with a few of the Association designated drones, while Metal Knight allowed the Association have few of his toy's so they could do surveillance and reconnaissance, it was nowhere near the amount that was watching them, with a tsk she turned to, with a covered wince she shook off the minut pain she felt from the cut on her cheek, while yes it was from a sneak attack, it wasn't really, mainly because it was from her front, that and she could applaud someone being capable to pull off a tricky move like that during the middle of such an intense fight like this.

"Hey kid!" how about we take our fight to somewhere more private?" Izuku raised an eyebrow, with a glance he noticed a few lines of something shiny, most likely a bunch of those drones he had seen a few times, he turned to her and quietly nodded, he had questions for her, a lot of questions, but sometime during the beginning of the fight, he felt he would get more answers from her after a fight than he ever would right now, the girl sort of remind him of Katsuki, someone who was more willing to speak after releasing steam, and from what he could tell, the girl had a lot of it, not that he was to bothered with fighting her, during the fight he wasn't dense enough to not realize she had no intention of killing him, their were several times she could have, and it was fairly obvious she was still holding back, than again, so was he.

With the crack of the sound barrier breaking, the two greenets launched through the air, easily passing the drones, even though the drones cameras could keep up with them, that did not mean that they could physically keep up with them, and before long the two powerhouses disappeared from sight of the swarm of drones

* * *

The man signed, scratching his iconic beard that lead to the Tornado of Terror calling him bearded worked, it wasn't offensive, but it wasn't kind either, sighing, he looked to the executives, practically all of their faces were pale, only one's not were ones who had never personally met Tatsumaki, and assumed that she could be swayed with money, he turned to the feed to see that the drones were still having trouble finding the two, so taking the moment he turned to address everyone present.

"So I'm sure we can all agree that while this is an unexpected development, I'm sure everyone saw what just happened." their were no more need for words after that, because everyone on the board knew how powerful Tatsumaki was, and ever since she had joined the Association she had never one been injured, yet here was a new rookie that popped out of nowhere, with a striking resemblance to Tatsumaki, and then manages to scratch her. Yet all Dragon level threats that she's been thrown out usually get killed before they can even attempt to hurt her, the one's she feels like humoring still failing to accomplish such a task as hurting her, and while it was obvious that neither one of them were going for the kill in this situation, if this is what the equivalent of a spar is between the two, lets just say he would hate to be the referee, sadly, in the position he's in, he might as well be the referee, but the real question is, 'can they be stopped? And at what point will they stop holding back and cause everything to get out of hand? But the real question is, how should they approach this?'.

Bearded worker was no fool, whale the boy was humble and kind, as the saying of, 'Fear the wrath of a gentle man' would be apt to describe Midoriya, it would only be a matter of time before he starts asking for this and that from the Association, of course that's assuming he's like Tatsumaki, which clearly he's not, so Bearded worker was stumped on just what the hell Izuku Midoriya wanted, he would just have to wait and see.

* * *

"BLACK!' Izuku shouted in his head, completely thrown off from what he saw, face doing a impressive attempt to become a strawberry, while Izuku was humble, he and many others would admit he was a gentleman above all else when not doing heroics training, but as Izuku's hyper focused mind, teaming with battle strategies, with his head so unfocused and the girl leading him around doing a sharp nose dive down, forcing him to quickly snap back into focus to follow, he had inadvertently saw what was under the flaps of her dress while she was upside down, leading to a very embarrassed Izuku to float/land some distance away from her, his head refusing to look her way.

* * *

When she arrived were she wanted them to continue their fight, she had expected the kid to at least ask a few questions, but instead she found the kid, red faced, refusing to look at her, only daring to glance her way before looking away, Tatsumaki could only hope that he wasn't one of those pansy guys that were super awkward around girls and it was only the heat of the moment and sleepiness from waking up that he had fought her, she scowled at the thought of being rejected a potentially good fight and decided to go to the root of the her problem..

"Hey kid! The hell's your problem, don't tell me you're wussing out because I'm a girl or some bullshit." even from this distance it was obvious he was caught off guard, but then he peaked at her again, cheeks flushing a darker red, before shakily his hand rose, and pointed directly at her lower half, making her frown for a moment, but Tatsumaki, unlike most believed, was not dense, and her eyes instantly widened when she realized why he was reacting in such a way, she felt shame, embarrassment, anger, and a slight bit of self resentment course through her mind, usually because of her god level talent with her telekinesis she was fully capable to hid her privates from onlookers below her, or from certain creeps and tabloids, but because she had been so focused on finding a good spot to fight him, mixed with her being used to being alone in the sky at such extreme speeds, it had completely slipped her mind to cover herself from her opponents gaze.

Squinting, she decided to confront him directly, the faster she could get him back to fighting her, the more she could release her new pent up emotions from him possibly seeing her, "what did you see?" he started to visibly shake in the air, seemingly fighting himself before his shaky voice filled the air, "B-B-Black." that's all the confirmation she needed to know, despite herself she felt her cheeks warm up from something other than rage, but she quickly stomped on the idea before it could so much as be planted, deciding she had enough she made the first move.

* * *

As Izuku's mind was on the fritz constantly setting him back into a panic as he tried to process what he saw, and suppress his hormones that he would most likely forever damn in his adulthood, but his mind was forced to forget what it was trying to process when his mind screamed at his body, moving it out of the way of a glowing pebble, and a quick glance showed that the pebble had made a clean hole five times bigger than itself in the mountain range a couple 100 meters away, the sight snapping him out of his embarrassment, instantly shoving anything unnecessary to the back of his mind and he slipped into his hero persona, he tensed his body eyes locking on the the shining green eyes of his opponent, because that's what it felt like, before he might have called her a sparring partner back at the canyon, but now, in the large flat area, surrounded by a ring of mountain ranges, he didn't know if it was because he saw something he shouldn't have, or this was her plan from the beginning, but he knew not that if he was to fight her right now, he would be fighting for his life.

* * *

She didn't know what he was thinking at this moment, waiting for him to make his move, but whatever he thought of, that thought lit a spark, and that spark lit a inferno in his eyes, his very will seemed to be pouring out of him, and she felt a shiver run down her spine for the first time in a long time, their were plenty of people who became monsters thought sheer force of want but was consumed by their will, and some people who were so hard set in their ideology that they seemed to have a effect, she had only seen two people truly set in their ideologies, at first she scoffed at the thought of someone's will being enough to scare you, and even now she would never admit it, but when when the two seemed to pull out all the stops, it was like feeling someone walk on your grave, you were both mesmerized and your body would seize up, of course these two events only stopped her for at most a few seconds the first time, and only a single second the second time.

But as she looked at the boy, she finally realized what was in those eyes, it was the obvious determination, but the other part was pure _will_, the will to push and push and push, no matter how much the world threw at you, stomped or spat on you, the will to to neither bend nor yield, to look fate in the face and tell it to bow down or fuck off, it was the type of will that stopped at nothing to get what it forever marched towards, it was a will that was both unmoving and unstoppable, refusing to be pushed nor stopped.

Just looking at his will given form was enough to make her think of the anomaly she detected, it had almost the same force behind it, but it felt different, but at the moment she didn't care, in front of her was a force that was more than just defiant in her presence, it _demanded_ respect and refused to conceded to anything less, it felt like lightning danced across her skin, putting not just her hair, but her every sense on edge, and stirred something inside of her that was suspiciously like the seed she squashed earlier taking root, fighting off certain instinct's from rising to the surface, she let her mind disappear into the thick miasma of battle, a green aura of power rising and enshrouding her form in almost a mimic of the will power that was pouring off of Izuku.

* * *

The eight vestiges of One For All, looked on, eyes tinted with confusion and awe, why they all knew One For All was being strengthened by unknown means, one moment they were residing in the depths of OFA the next they all felt a lurch and OFA shifted drastically, were once their was a galaxy of suns of varying colors signifying each user, now stood a silhouette of Izuku Midoriya, the ninth and current wielder of OFA, they all realized what happened something never expected, the ability that one of their successors could use their quirks was something the combo of Stockpile and Transfer allowed at the very beginning just that their was not enough stored power until it was finally transferred to the Ninth to activate them, but now-they all felt the phantom feeling of fear arise, from that none of them knew what consequences would arise from this unexpected event.

_**One For All Was Evolving.**_

* * *

The two powerhouses clashed, the green miasma covering Tatsumaki's body slamming into Izuku's concentrated will power, but so charged they both were, they brushed off that his will had taken a physical form, the two titans clashed once more, this time not with brute force, but with Tatsumaki now simply ripping out every single mountain range, pulling down several meteors, but as quickly as the mountains were illuminated by her power, she was forced dodge as Izuku took a page from her and kicked a pebble in her direction, the resulting air pressure resulting in the whole half of the mountain ranges she was going to pick be decimated, leaving only the mountain ranges behind him, with a flick of her wrist she forcibly shredded the mountains of rock, until it was all but boulders, formed from the destroyed mountains, boulders that were all purposely shaped with a sharp edge.

The telekinetically controlled sudo-spears instantly rocket towards Izuku's form, but before any could touch him he rocket off from his former place, the improvised spears quickly following him like heat seeking missiles, with a twist he faced the spears and stretched his hand out, and just as it looked like the spears were going to turn him into swiss cheese, the spears suddenly crashed into a invisible wall, one that was made from Izuku increasing the gravity of all the air molecules in front of him, and then forcing them to condense, resulting in Tatsumaki's eyes widening, before quickly she pulled harder on the three meteors quickly approaching them, just as the first two meteors interred, Izuku looked up, seeing as they were not all that large, with a thought of Gravity, and a flick of Blackwhip, the two meteors were destroyed, and then subsequently used as ammo to destroy the third and biggest meteor.

Of course Tatsumaki was not just watching, with the snap of her fingers, she let another one of her limiters slip away, causing her hand to stand on end, and then bum rushed him, but Izuku was prepared, with a turn he dodged her, and feeling her pull on him using her Telekinesis he used Gravity to offset it, allowing him to avoid her attack, of course, neither of them were done, with a flick she felt a weight slam into her back but with a pulse of her power she shoved the Blackwhips away from hitting her, and grinned, eyes blowing wide, he quickly put his arms in a x in front of his chest, but just as the mountain she had hid behind the third meteor, taking a page from Izuku, neared him, it slammed into the aura of will that fermented the area around him, completely stopping the mountains momentum, and then subsequently shattered into useless pebble's, pebble's Tatsumaki made use of by letting them spin around a tornado she formed over his defending body.

The tornado mixed with the rock and other unmined materials slammed and started drilling into the aura of will and wall of condensed air, with a flex of OFA, he dispersed the ever nearing drill tip, and escaped from the slab of ground that tried to push him into the tornado, panting he quickly looked around, noticing just how tripped of earth it was, with a twitch he lashed out his leg to slam into the tornado, stopping it's momentum and dispelling it, instantly puting Izuku on edge, and then he saw it.

Tatsumaki, her hair flowing straight up, power literally pulsing off of her, with a gulp he followed her example, letting what was once 100% of OFA flow through him, giving him a appearance not unlike hers, for a second the two only floated their, eyes locked, then in the distance there was a clap of thunder, and they clashed.

The area that was once a flat terrain that was surrounded by mountain ranges, giving it a bowl affect was now like someone had taken a equally sized hammer to it, in the middle in a large crater were two green blobs, and when closer it revealed the two passed out forms of Izuku and Tatsumaki, bodies covered in cuts and bruises, Izuku with more cuts, and Tatsumaki with more bruises, with a moan of pain, Tatsumaki woke up, and tries to get up, only to realize how weak her body was at the moment, going limp, she allowed her Telekinesis to take hold of her, looking around, she found the battered form of Izuku, looking only somewhat worse for wear.

Tatsumaki sighed, the final part of their battle was like static, a blur that just mushed together, but everytime she thought of it, her blood singed with adrenaline, heart pumping more, flashes of a golden light clashing with plasma, gravity being so heavily distorted space began to bend, earth was not a necessity in their battle, only their very power and will giving shape to the weapons they needed, with a final shudder she shook a tiny bit of the static of her mind to remember a moment, a towering large green sword, wielded by a equally green giant, clashing with what amounted to a bug, but as the sword swung to take out the bug, a shield of golden light met it head on, the rest filled with static, making her headache even worse, with a flick of her head she tried to be pompous, only to hear her neck crack and pain shoot through her, making her wince, before she shakily picked up Izuku using her Telekinesis and flew off with his unconscious form behind her, god she needed sleep.

* * *

The sound of something heavy falling and a muffled gasp woke him up, bleary green eyes fluttered open, not that it helped much sense everything seemed to blur together, a few blink later he looked to the right to see a woman, what looked like a bag of food on the ground and her hands covering her mouth, cyan eyes blown wide, noting that her hair was also cyan, he question why she was acting like that, trying to shift he went to ask her whats wrong, but then that's when his body decided to send signals to his brain that weren't just sight.

He froze when a weight shifted on top of him, followed by the sound of a annoyed grumble, the sound getting closer to his ear as he felt the weight push itself closer to him, and his head, and instantly felt something push itself into the crook of his neck, finding as hair tickled his nose, the feeling drowned out by the wonderful smell of sour apples wafting from it, his eyes drifted from the still frozen woman, and let his eyes drift down to his body, he found that there was a blanket over him, but below the blanket was another form on top of him, like a man walking towards the gallow, he allowed his head to trail the form of the person on top of him, a muted part of his brain realizing it was a girl from the shape in the blanket, and finally found his eyes falling onto the face of the girl he had a butal clash with earlier.

The still muted part of his brain thought how cute it was when she pouted before using only her sense of touch to put her head back into the crook of his neck, it having moved when he looked to see her face, but before his brain could really do anything but dumly blink and his sense's going around any filter of emotion, not helping him, idly noting that his wounds were bandaged if the familiar feeling of bandages was any indication, but his eyes drifted over to the woman, still incapable of doing anything but be a observer at the moment, the woman seemed to snap out of her frozen state, but was still shaken as she shakily stepped towards the, couch he realized, before she quietly whispered, looking only at the girl currently…, 'This is called cuddling right?' his brain unhelpfully asked.

"B-Big sister?" the woman, now known as the the girls little sister, briefly making Izuku wonder how old the girl that had fought him actually was, her voice was caught in many emotion that Izuku was sure he should be experiencing, mainly that of confusion, but he was pretty sure he either had an untreated concussion or shock, most likely both knowing his luck, 'Ah..._this_ is how it could get worse…" he mutely looked at he woman who was doing a better job than him at expressing his emotions, but instead of addressing him, her hand shakily raised before putting on her big sister's shoulder, bending lower as she repeated herself, but more loudly, her hand jerkily shaking the girls shoulder, a few moments past, but soon the sleeping girl woke up.

* * *

Tatsumaki always hated waking up, hated getting in bed but than hatted getting out, just like the shower, but her sleepy mind was jerked awake by the hand that was currently relentlessly pressing down on one of her bruises, with a though she created a barrier between the hand and her shoulder, before tiredly placing her hands down to get up, the brief flash of annoyance clouding her mind from realising she wasn't touch the silk sheet of her bed, she leaned her body up into a sitting position, ignoring the awkward way she had to sit as she thought she had sat on a bundled up piece of her blanket, before her tired eyes snapped upward, not realizing she wasn't in her room, her eyes quickly found their target, before her eyes widened realizing it was just her little sister.

"Ugh finally, did you bring the food?" Tatsumaki spoke to her little sister, not seeing any food in her hand, but than dot's connected themselves, making her freze, the first dot was actually the food, and why she needed it, the second was that she remembered the battle she had yesterday, and the third was the how her little sisters gaze was not on her, but below her, with a blink of knowing curiosity that refused to believe what it had learned, she looked down, and instead of sheets of silk, she saw scared muscle wrapped in bandages, a face that before was so filled with emotion and drive now blankly staring up at her, having more trouble realizing what was going on then she did, finally she looked down, finding that she was A. on the couch, B. there was a blanket on the floor, and C. she was sitting exactly were Izuku's chest ended, these observations made her become much more aware of the signals of touch her butt was sending her, making her finally realize that she was not in bed, but had fallen asleep in Izuku, and currently was sitting on his morning wood, the part of her brain that had figured things out long ago notting that it was both long, and was insistantly twitching, and finally that while this all happened, her precious little sister wes their witnessing all of it unfold before her.

For a moment, all was quite between the three, before someone unexpected reacted, black tendrils grew, from the arm connected to the body of the boy she was on top of, the black tendrils than picked up her little sister, and while focably, was gentle in placing her outside of the now open doors, before said dore was quickly closed and locked, leaving the two in silence, the third outside, Fubuki's eyes blank as her body moved on auto-pilot, brain refusing to understand what she had seen, inside the now quiet house, black tendrils quickly retracted back to Izuku's arm, Tatsumaki's eyes wide at what he had done, watching as he quickly buried his face into his arms, practically covering his now scarlet red face, but made no move to do anything else about her, her brow raised at how quickly he had gotten rid of her little sister, and could just do the same to get her off of him, but a shift of her body and a _very_ hard twitch reminded her why she most likely wasn't moved, it was most likely better to go through the embarrassment of a girl he had only met yesterday, doesn't know her name, brutally fought her to a draw, rub against his most private part than to let someone, who was basically a stranger, see it.

For a moment she rolled around the plan in her head to just sit there and wait it out, but a instinctual shift of her hips resulted in a very important piece of her coming incontact with a very important piece of him resulted in her core throbbing, making her emotions jumpstart out of her state of shock, face flushing as red as him as she threw herself off of him and used her Telekinesis to throw the blanket onto him, slowly flouting up, her face doing it's damnist to impersonate a cherry she glared down at him before pausing and taking a deep breath, as much as she wanted to get angry, it was her own fault, she had brought him here, and she was a fault for falling asleep on him, so with a much calmer, but still non the less flustered mind, she notice two bags, one on her coffee table, another on the floor, going to the first one she found the box of food she had asked for, she had just told her little sister to get something random, mainly for Izuku, and the other bag had her favorite candy, green apple, caramel stuffed, chocolate dipped candy, she hated her childish body with a passion, but one thing she was always thankful for it was her inability to get fat, even nearing thirty, with a quick thought she used her ability to unwrap before biting into it, turning around, he saw Izuku, but unlike is embarrassed look from earlier he was smiling at her a distant look in his eyes.

"Here's your food." Tatsumaki pushed the white take-out box towards him, "But what's with that look." She didn't snap per say, not even yelling, but it still demanded a answer, with his eyes going wide he looked away somewhat embarrassed, but also seemed to think, before he turned his head towards her again, that distant look back in his eyes, "sorry, it was just...some time ago me and few others did a raid on a Yakuza base, now normally their not all that dangerous compared to other things, but they were developing tasted to be working q-power erasing bullets, take on the fact he had the ability to deconstruct and then reconstruct anything at the atomic level, the only limit was that he had to touch it with his hands, anyway, it was discovered that inside of the bullets was modified blood, the purpose unknown at the time, but it was theorized that who ever's blood was inside the bullets, he was using their ability to get rid of others, eventually it was found that he was experimenting on a little girl named Eri…" Tatsumaki's eyes went wide, how come she had never heard about this, or this person's ability, and didn't he only become a hero only three or four days ago? But before she could ask anything, he continued.

"Anyway, so we infiltrate, some hiccups along the way and eventually it's discovered why they needed her, she has a powerful ability, called rewind, it allows her to rewind any organic object, and the people were using her blood to rewind peoples powers out of existence, anyway, I was able to save her and take down the boss, of course, after finding that she had no injuries past the scars she had before, she refused to let go off me after being released, tak on the fact that the first time her power activated she rewinded her father out existence, her mother refused to keep her so she sold her off, so my mom meet her since she refused to let me go, and decided to adopt her since Eri had nowhere else to go, she was also too dangerous to go into foster care, and at first they wanted to refuse her, but when they found out it was my mom, they accepted, and well, Eri's favorite food is apples, and she loved candy apples, and the way you reacted sort of reminded me of how she did when she got one." Izuku smiled both sadly but also longingly.

Tatsumaki was about to make a comment, but one look at his faced her to not ask anything, with a sigh and a huff she went back to enjoying her candy, but noticed how his face lit up when he opened the bod, with nothing better to do she floated over his head to see that the box had Katsudon in it, apparently, with how his face looked like hers after getting a candy apple, he just so happened to get his favorite food, with a roll of her eyes they settled into a comfortable silence, but eventually it was broken.

"So...um this may sound rude but...who are you?" if it was anyone else, Tatsumaki would have snapped at them, but that insufferable old man who talked her ear off one to many times mentioned in their most recent 'conversation' that Izuku knew absolutely nothing about the other S-class heroes, so with a calming breath she answered.

"Humph, to think the newest S-class rookie wouldn't even know his superiors, I'm Tatsumaki, the S-class, rank-2 'Tornado of Terror' and don't forget it." She finished speaking by shoving her face into his, practically demanding he remember, not realizing their noses were almost touching, he seemed to contemplate something before he tilted his head and looked at her.

* * *

"Are you what's called a real like Tsundere?" Izuku spoke bluntly spoke very unlike himself, but knew found confidence outside of heroics drove him to take a page from Tsuyu, he was evidently answered by her yanking her head back, looking away, finding the wall behind her TV very interesting, though he did notice her cheeks turned red, with a calm smile he continued speak, "Now, why exactly did you attack me?" at that Tatsumaki turned back, her cheeks only having a slight pinkness as she smirked.

"I didn't go to attack you, but when I got there you freaked out and ran away, and I tried to stop you, of course, then you fought back, and then everything else happened, speaking of which, do you remember the end of the fight?" Tatsumaki"s question evidently caused a spark to go through his mind, flashes of green plasma and golden light, the mindscape with him holding the heads of the third and seventh, his arms a transparent golden color, and a golden light was flowing through them and into him, and Tatsumaki...Teleporting?

"U-um no, not really." Izuku spoke truthfully, not really remembering anything substantiation, or that he could tell her, and he was pretty sure she wasn't teleporting, just his memories being jumbled so much that it looked like she was teleporting.

"Well then what were you from? You literally just showed up one day." Tatsumaki questioned a sternness in her voice.

"Ah...um that's pretty accurate, I just sort of...showed up." Izuku shrugged, almost uninterested from the question, but the answer made Tatsumaki question if by that he meant either A. He just popped into existence, or B. He came from another universe, but Tatsumaki held her tongue, while his voice and face said he was uninterested in the question, but his tone spoke that he was bitter about something.

"Ok then, what about those scars you have?" Tatsumaki questioned.

"Oh that's pretty simple, my power, as i'm sure you're aware, but my power showed up when I was older, so I had to train myself to be able to handle everything, mainly my body, and well a large portion was just being injured from being unable to use my power safely, though some scars, was from...when I was younger, you see my father had a ability that revolved around fire, and while I didn't get the ability to manipulate fire like expected, since my mother had Telekinesis, but I did get a resistance to fire, and some scars are from explosions after being bullied when I was younger, before I got my power, but I always had fire resistance, but it only got stronger as I got older, the one on my stomach I got from my father, when he found out I wasn't born with a power." Tatsumaki rolled what she had been told in her mind.

Everything he said certainly explained why he was able to have explosion scars without burn marks, but also have burn marks, and the fact his mother had Telekinesis was interesting, mainly because it explained his green hair, "but what about the black tendrils, gravity, and flying, isn't your power superstrength or something?" He grinned at that, "I'm surprised you didn't realize, my power is called stockpile, as the name implies I stock power, an unknown power, and I can shape this power to increase my physical abilities, or fly and control gravity, as well as make the blackwhips." Izuku said making Tatsumaki's eyes widen at the capability he had.

* * *

**AN-**

**Part 1.**

**Yep, this is part 1, mainly because I reached 8000 words and I was like, oh, well, lets just post that while I write the rest, so expect that at some point, I loved writing the fight scenes in this. Review!...or something.**


End file.
